mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Cut Man/Excursion's version
Created in the style of the ''Marvel vs. Capcom games, this version of Cut Man has well-usable, projectile-reliant (and misattributed) Specials and fast-striking Hypers, alongside some help from Guts Man. His sub-par Attack and Defence stats may not make him the sharpest, but a somewhat-rounded A.I. may want to make him so.'' ) |Image = File:ExcursionCutmanPort.png |Creator = Excursion |Downloadlink = Infinity Mugen Team |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Cutman is a six-button character who mainly takes cues from the Marvel vs. Capcom series, including mechanics such as a Push Block, a Super Jump, and two Dashes/Hops, activated by pressing or twice. He uses as a attack while standing and crouching, alongside while standing for a , the latter of which can be cancelled into his Super Jump. Both of these buttons in mid-air function as attacks, mainly to serve as aerial rave finishers. Cutman also has a good amount of Specials and Hypers, some of which classified as Normals and some of which classified as Hypers, with only two being classified correctly. Cutman also has one throw, done with pressing and holding or when close to the opponent, and a Guts Man assist, activated using + , where a large projectile boulder is hurled at the opponent. He can also switch which "Special" can be used with alongside this, using to select Cutter Shield and to select Summon Cutter. Cutman has a low-to-moderate range of comboability; he has a pretty standard chain comboing system, supposedly being able to combo his Normals into stronger Normals, but he cannot chain his Normals into any of his Specials, Hypers, or his other specifically misattributed Normals. The slow startup of his standing or crouching projectiles may also throw this system off, but using his standing as a substitute can make up for this, it being able to knock the opponent in-air and start an aerial rave, if done correctly. Cut Man is also inable to use his Specials, Hypers, or misattributed Normals in mid-air, which leaves him only really "able" to use his actual Normals in that state, aside from one Special, being Cutter Upper. One unique advantage Cutman has is his Normal-attributed Hypers being able to hit before the pause effect associated with the Hyper starts. In specific, his Hurricane Hyper and Big Cutter Hyper are able to do this; his Big Scissor Snip Hyper is not like the other two, however, and simply substitutes Cutman's Normals with Manually snap scissors, a long-range attack that does damage no different from a Special. Some of his Specials, Hypers, or other oddly-attributed Normals can provide some use as well; Summon Cutter and Cutter Upper can provide as good anti-airs, and Drill Cutter, if timed correctly, can be an infinite, having no startup or cooldown. In contrast to these advantages, Cutman's Attack stat is halved, and his Defence stat is only slightly lower than the average. The former could be because of the lack of damage scaling, but it may make some of his weaker attacks, like his or -based attacks, weaker than they should be. The latter, on the other hand, may make enemy attacks stronger in comparison, making Cutman somewhat easier to take on than one would expect. Cutman has a custom A.I. that can act odd at times. For example, it will forget about using Manually snap scissors during the timespan of his Big Scissor Snip Hyper, and will act as if the Hyper had no side effects. Aside from this, the A.I itself is moderately-beatable, although its small exploitation of his projectile-reliant moves and his advantageous Hypers may make it a little more difficult for lesser-experienced players. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' ||}} | |}} 'Hypers' ||}} | Cutter Shield equipped Throwing shield is , but not summoning it|}} 'Others' | |Equips Cutter Shield|}} | |Equips Summon Cutter|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos File:MUGEN 2013 Sakura vs. Cutman File:BS Initiation 10 Cutman (Excursion) File:SS Keith MUGEN 2 - Go cut yourself File:NICK54222 MUGEN Shadow Man (me) VS Cut Man (Excursion) Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Sprite edits Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Forward Hop Category:Characters with a Push Block Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters made by Excursion Category:Characters made in 2007 }}